


5 Times Mogar asked X-Ray About Vav

by AgentOklahoma



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 times meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(And once he asked Vav himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inflection

**_ 5 Time Mogar asked Ray about Vav (And once he asked Vav himself) _ **

**_ 1 _ **

“Stupid citizens and their stupid coffees, no way to treat a superhero,” X-Ray grumbled as he stalked down the street, his green uniform stained brown and stinking of cavity-inducing coffee. The spectacled superhero had been doing his normal patrol around the city, sans Vav because the Brit had an appointment with Hilda to get fitted for a new pair of slow mo gloves after the whole incident with Mogar resisting their effect.

“Is it too much to ask that when I save someone from a mugger that they don’t throw coffee at me,” he complained. X-ray was so engaged in his bout of irritated grumbling that he didn’t notice the shadow cast from the figure jumping from building to building above him until the figure themselves dropped down in front of him, landing on the pavement with barely a thud. A quick look up revealed the figure to be Mogar, scowling at X-Ray with what seemed like the intent to set him on fire with his eyes alone.

“Seriously? Can you not, it’s not like today needs to get any worse, I don’t wanna have to deal with a broken everything for the next fucking month,” X-Ray whined but Mogar didn’t respond, instead the bear-man just loomed over the green-clad superhero, brown eyes narrowing. It took a while for him to actually say something, all the while, Ray just had his eyes closed, tense and ready for the beating.

“Your companion. Why does he speak differently than you and I?” Mogar asked, words bordering on harsh but with an audible restraint to them. X-Ray blinked once, twice.

“Say what now?”

“Your comrade. The one in blue and red. He speaks with an odd inflection,” Mogar repeated, like what he was asking was obvious and X-Ray was in the wrong for not understanding.

“Inflec-…His accent?” X-Ray verified, receiving only a terse nod in response. “Dude, he’s not from America. He’s from England,” he explained.

“England?” Mogar parroted back.

“Yeah. England. It’s another country. They talk differently over there,” the dark haired superhero added. Mogar thought on the new information for a moment, then he nodded once again and leapt out of the street, leaving X-Ray there alone to wonder what in the fuck just happened before he continued on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 2 _ **

The next time X-Ray met with Mogar, he was at the arcade. Vav stepped out for a minute to grab them some more quarters and something to drink and not a moment later, Mogar was leaning against Ray’s console, apparently having finally figured out the meaning of the word ‘discreet’. He’d ditched the pelt and combat clothes and switched it for a pair of loose fitting jeans, a baggy brown hoodie and a red beanie, all of which covered up his toned physique quite well.

“Your comrade-“

“ _Jesus Christ_ , can you like, fucking stomp or make some noise when you show up?!” X-Ray shrieked, giving himself a moment to slow his racing heart.

“-he finds these things amusing?” Mogar continued on as if X-Ray hadn’t spoken at all.

“Video games? Yeah. I mean, it’s how he and I met,” X-Ray replied with a small shrug. Mogar chewed a little on his lower lip in thought.

“Dude, why are you asking me? Why not just ask him?” X-Ray asked exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in the air. The bear-man’s eyes narrowed and he glared at his fellow hero. He opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again with a click before he stormed off, his exit proceeding Vav’s entrance by only seconds.

“Who was that?” Vav asked, gnawing on a red vine as he handed X-Ray a can of coke and a red vine for himself, along with a small cup of quarters.

X-Ray didn’t answer, he just grumbled under his breath about ridiculous out-of-the-blue questions and stupid ninja bears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my darlings, sorry it took so long. Work is fricking hectic right now.

X-Ray was ready this time, he totally was. He was sitting with his back to the wall, drinks piled up next to him and enough food to last him the next three apocalypses.

Or at least he was until he fell asleep watching Walking Dead.

He woke up, eyes sliding open to a mop of brown hair, lightly freckled skin and red body paint right there in front of his face. The squeal he released was debatably not human and made the bear-wannabe cringe and take a step back.

“Fuckity fucking fuck duck!” X-Ray hissed, rubbing at his eyes.

“You should learn to lock your windows,” Mogar informed him with a deadpan expression, his amusement given away by the small upward quirk of his lips when the dark haired hero glared at him in response.

“What do you want to know about Vav now?” X-Ray asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he rose from his chair to start cleaning up his little fort while he answered whatever ridiculous or obscure question Mogar had for him that day.

“How do you know it is about your companion?” Mogar asked, with a furrow of his brow and a look in his eye that showed he was worried that X-Ray was onto him.

“Name _one time_ you’ve snuck in here, scared the crap outta me and then vanished, that hasn’t been to ask about him,” X-ray griped, giving Mogar a look of exasperation. The bear man didn’t pay any mind to the mild glare but he did struggle to come up with an example that meant he wasn’t hopelessly obsessed with Vav and everyone and their dog knew it.

“You…make a fair point,” Mogar conceded with a mutter, fiddling with the fur on his wrist cuffs as an excuse not to look at X-Ray.

“So, what did you want to ask? Favourite colour? Its blue BT-Dubs. His favourite food is apple pie, has been since he moved here. He loves the rain but he’s scared of thunderstorms, he loves Batman movies, action movies in general-“ X-Ray launched into his list until Mogar stopped him, the man letting out a frustrated growl. As soon as it slipped past his lips, his expression turned apologetic and he stared down at his shoes.

“Does…I have seen your people’s…issues with individuals of the same sex courting. Does he share that disdain?” Mogar asked. Like before, it took X-Ray a moment to decipher the phrasing.

“Is he a homophobe? Well, it’d be kinda hypocritical. He swings both ways, dude,” X-ray answered. When all he received was a look of confusion, he elaborated, “He likes both men and women,” he tried and he would take it to his grave but he had to admit, the way Mogar’s eyes lit up was pretty fucking adorable.

“I appreciate your assistance,” Mogar replied, hesitating for a moment before taking X-Ray’s hand and giving it a firm shake, not hearing or not caring about the crack of X-Ray’s knuckles, then he strode over to the window, launching out of it and dropping to the ground to vanish to wherever it was he went when he wasn’t making X-Ray’s life actively stressful.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time they met, it was in an oddly domestic setting. X-Ray was shopping, looking over cereal boxes when a shadow loomed beside him. Mogar had decided to don his incognito clothing and even went as far as to carry one of the store’s red, plastic baskets with only a bag of green apples and batteries in it.

“So, I have a question for you, before you ask about Vav. What’s your day job? Like, you’re too Dudley Do-Right to steal shit, so how did you pay for those close and the food? And where the fuck do you live ‘cause its kinda hard to see you picking out furniture at IKEA,” X-Ray rambled on for a moment while Mogar picked up a box of cheerios and looked over the ingredients.

“These are not for me. They are for an elderly woman that lives near my current residence. The clothing was a gift from her for assisting her when a man attempted to pilfer her wallet,” Mogar answered, placing the box of cheerios in the basket but instead of moving on, he stood there watching X-Ray, apparently waiting for him to make his selection. X-Ray grabbed a box of Coco Puffs and put them in his own basket before making his way down the aisle with Mogar walking beside him.

“So are we just shopping or did you want to ask a question?” X-Ray asked, grabbing a jar of mayo and some ketchup while Mogar ambled along, looking over the shelves and trying to match things on them to the words on his list.

“It does not bother you, that your ‘arch nemesis’ is attempting to court your partner in vigilantism?” Mogar asked.

“Well, it did a little, but you’re not actually a bad guy. I guess I was just jealous people liked you so quickly. It took Vav and I forever to get recognised by the city as heroes,” the bespectacled man explained, not looking at Mogar directly out of embarrassment. X-Ray was not one for talking candidly about how he feels.

“And now?” the bear man asked.

“You’re alright. As long as you let me beat up bad guys on occasion,” X-Ray added with a pointed look. Mogar’s lips quirked up in a small humoured smile.

“Your condition seems fair,” he agreed. “So, your companion-“  
  
“You can call him Vav, you know? You won’t summon him by saying his name out loud,” X-Ray said, watching Mogar fidget a little with his basket as he added a few cans of tuna.

“Vav. Yes, well…Does…Vav, have a preferred activity for courting?” Mogar asked.

“So you need an idea for a first date for him?” X-Ray asked.

“I have attempted to gauge his interest in certain activities but to no avail,” he admitted with disappointment.

“Well. He likes movies and food. So dinner and a movie is a pretty good one, classic idea. Wait. No, perfect idea,” X-Ray announced, holding his hands out in a ‘brace yourself’ gesture but Mogar just stared at him, waiting for the idea.

“Superhero date.”

“Please elaborate,” Mogar replied, an eyebrow quirked in bemusement.

“You take him out on the town to beat up villains. He loves being a superhero so someone to share it with is his big _thing_. Take him out on patrol, but like, instead of just walking around the streets, have a watch set up on one of the rooves of the building with dinner and blankets and stuff,” X-Ray suggested. Mogar reviewed this, nodding slightly.

“And his favourite food was the apple based pastry you referred to last time we spoke?” Mogar asked.

“Bring apple pie for him on a superhero date and you’ll probably need to bring condoms and lube too, ‘cause you’ll be tapping that,” X-Ray boasted. Mogar seemed confused again so X-Ray took him to the sexual health section and proceeded to crack a rib, laughing at how bright red Mogar became when he realised what they were for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short cutesy one :)

It was around 4pm the next day when Vav finally returned from his date with Mogar and he was the epitome of smitten, a dopey grin on his face, a sigh escaping his lips every few minutes and he ran errands and did chores with a skip in his step and sang to himself as he did it. It was disgusting. In the adorable way.

The spectacled superhero did end up asking how it went. The gibberish was hard to sift through but the general idea was that Mogar had been a complete gentleman (so he hadn’t needed that quick how-to on intercourse that X-Ray had opted to give him in the middle of the supermarket aisle) and Vav was just hopelessly in love with their fellow hero.

X-Ray didn’t see Mogar for another few days, the bear man walking up to the dark haired superhero while he was sitting at a café, playing with his DS and eating lunch. Vav was, of course, not there, off helping Rusty with something or other.

“Yo, bearman. Date went well?” he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Mogar sat down across from his, nodding with a small smile on his face.

“It was very enjoyable. Did Vav express any opinion on it to you?” Mogar asked with a concerned edge to his eyes. X-Ray rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Dude, you’re fine. He’s been making me sick with how happy he’s been and how much he likes you. Its so sweet I can feel diabetes setting in,” he reassured, sliding his fries over for Mogar to pick at. The other hero took one, nibbling on it cautiously, his thoughts on the fried potato snack apparently being quite good because he then proceeded to eat the rest of the plate of them while X-Ray flagged down a waitress and ordered another.

“So, was that all you wanted to know today? Or is there some other random fact you’d like to get from me about him?” X-Ray asked. Mogar thought on it a moment but shook his head.

“I think I would like to learn the rest for myself.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_ +1 _ **

_One Year Later_

X-Ray was out patrolling along with Vav and Mogar, but the lovebirds were huddled over a few yards away from the green-clad superhero and completely unaware that they were both still wearing their earpieces so X-Ray could hear every single thing they said. Including all the bedroom-talk.

“Vav. I…I wanted to enquire about something,” Mogar asked nervously.

“Okay, what’s up?” Vav replied chirpily. The man was so pleased to be able to go on patrol with his boyfriend like this. X-Ray was tempted to shut the earpiece off but he’s been dealing with these two dorks for over a year now and if Mogar was finally going to ask Vav something rather than ask X-Ray, he was going to damn well hear it.

“In your culture, when two individuals are enamoured with each other, they perform a ceremony and bind themselves to each other. I…Would you be amenable to performing this ceremony with me?” Mogar asked, taking Vav’s hand. Even through the earpiece, X-Ray could tell that Mogar was shaking with nervousness.

“Love, we already did the thing with the handcuffs, you just broke them,” Vav replied, apparently not translating the question correctly.

‘ _I’m gonna need some mental bleach tonight,’_ X-Ray thought to himself while the pair continued on.

“Not physically bind. In the legal and social sense. With jewellery and documents,” Mogar elaborated. But Vav still didn’t get it. Vav was a little slow on the uptake sometimes but this one took the fucking cake.

“Wha?” Vav asked again, the silly puppy-dog-head-tilt almost audible.

“I wish to propose a marriage,” Mogar tried again. The tension was tangible and X-Ray waited with baited breath for Vav’s reply.

“I…Oh my god. Yes, yes bloody- flipping-“ Vav shrieked, leaping onto Mogar with his patented bird noises before all the earpiece could pick up was their noisy kissing. X-Ray switched off the earbud and continued on the patrol on his own. The lovebirds could have the night off to celebrate. And he needed a night off from those nerds before he had to hear the new barrage of cutesy shit tomorrow.


End file.
